Luck of the Irish
by foranotherworld
Summary: Klaine/Rory. Klaine takes care of poor, sad Rory and, uh, "cheers him up." ;


**A/N:** I have no excuse for this filth/ridiculousness. Lol. Enjoy? If you believe Rory is Klaine's child, well, you might want to either go away or forget about that for about ~4000 words.

_Warnings_: threesomes, anal, oral, slight innocence kink, poor use of "irish phrases", snark, general absurdity

* * *

Rory was so hurt.

He'd come to America, believing in all these beautiful ideas, but the first person he'd looked up to had scrunched up his face had told him that was all part of an old brochure, because America was different now.

Well, he guessed Finn Hudson was right.

The hockey team had been bullying him constantly, Brittany didn't care about him at all, and Santana…Santana had maybe hurt him the most of anyone. She'd dashed his dreams about even being Brittany's friend, and then made him bleed and humiliated him.

But that's when Kurt had come. Kurt had been looking at him strangely when he'd auditioned for the New Directions, and it was obvious that that look wasn't a pleasant one. He had no idea what he'd done wrong, and when he'd asked Rachel about it, she'd said it was because he was jealous of Rory' singing abilities. That had thrown him for a loop—Kurt had an amazing voice, and could do so much, and really, Rory was in awe of him.

Even more so when Kurt had rushed to his side, protected him, stood up for him, looked at him like he was a person and not just some kid with a funny voice. For all that Kurt was fierce and bold, he had a really kind heart, and he'd been showing that to Rory a lot lately.

They'd had a lovely talk a few days later, and Kurt had said that he'd take care of him—because he knew what it was like to feel alone and to be bullied. Rory's heart had warmed over—no one outside of his family had ever really said anything like that to him before.

Kurt and Blaine had kind of adopted him since then. They hung out, watched movies, and they taught him all the little intricacies of American pop culture, with a healthy side dose of musicals. Rory understood that 'Vogue' and Broadway probably weren't part of the typical American guy experience, but so far, the guys who were into that stuff seemed to be a hell of a lot nicer than the guys who weren't. Kurt and Blaine were so wonderful to him, and he loved seeing them together—they were so, so beautiful. Together, that is. Their love was beautiful—that's what he meant.

A loud thunking noise on the table made Rory jump. He looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes and his stomach clenched. In happiness…because he was so happy to have such a nice friend.

"Sorry, buddy," Blaine said as he sat next to Rory and dug into his lunch. Rory smiled—he hadn't been called a nice nickname since he'd come to McKinley. Kurt joined them soon after, and picked at his salad as he complained about how much homework he had to do.

Blaine smiled and nodded as though Kurt was the most wonderful, most interesting person he'd ever seen. They were really wonderful together—Rory hoped he'd find someone to feel like that about some day.

"Do you guys want to come over and watch a movie on Friday night?" Blaine asked. "My parents are still in London and I'm awfully lonely at home…sleepover? We could have a movie marathon. Kurt could made cookies!"

Kurt arched an eyebrow in mock offense.

"If you want to, that is," Blaine amended, batting his eyelashes and suddenly it struck Rory how long and beautiful they were.

Kurt sighed indulgently. "Oh, alright," he agreed. Kurt's face was soft and lovely when he looked at Blaine—Rory hoped that someone would look at him like that some day.

Rory smiled. "I'd love to." He looked down happily—it would be so nice to tell his mum about his new friends the next time he called her instead of pretending like he hadn't been bullied.

* * *

Rory laughed as Blaine annoyed Kurt by saying nearly every line in 'Finding Nemo' before it was said.  
"Honestly, Blaine," Kurt huffed, crossing his arms and facing the other way on the couch.

"Oh come on, Kurt….love meeeee," Blaine whined, snuggling into Kurt and looking at him with the prettiest puppy dog eyes Rory had ever seen.

Rory smiled—they were adorable—and excused himself to the bathroom. When he returned, what he saw on the couch made him blush to the very tips of his ears.

Kurt and Blaine were a couple—they weren't very affectionate at school, but they cuddled and touched and held hands when they were with their friends. Rory had seen that lots of times. What he hadn't seen before was Blaine on Kurt's lap, both of them moaning as they kissed one another deeply.  
He gasped, feeling a flush creep up the side of his neck as their lips separated noisily.

"Rory," Kurt said, his voice surprisingly deep. "You've been standing there a while. Like what you see?" Kurt smirked.

Rory's face grew even redder. "I'm sorry," he whispered, completely mortified.

Blaine turned around, and his eyes were glowing, his lips pink and swollen from where Kurt had kissed him. "It's okay, Rory. If you want to…watch us. We've seen how you look at us."

"We wouldn't mind at all," Kurt practically purred. "So yes, or no? If you say no, that's okay—we won't talk about it if you don't want to, and nothing has to change."

Rory' s stomach leapt into his throat. Did he want to see them? He thought about Kurt and Blaine, shirtless, touching…and although he was blushing…yes, the way his body was tingling told him that was something he wanted to see.

"Yes," he answered, voice cracking.

"Well come over here then," Blaine said softly. Rory walked over and sat down on the floor. They smiled at him before turning their attention back to one another.

"Enjoy the show," Kurt said, winking. He laced his hands in Blaine's curls and pulled him back down for a fierce kiss that left all three of them breathless.

Now that he didn't have to pretend like he wasn't looking, that he was just looking at them as kind people…they really were beautiful. They kissed like they'd never get to again, like this moment was everything. Rory was desperate for someone to touch him like that—with so much love and passion and desire. He groaned softly when they began moving their hips against each other—and every time one of them made a sound, his breath caught. He was painfully hard by the time they broke apart and started whispering to one another. They turned their heads to him at the same time, and Rory sucked in a breath. They were devastatingly gorgeous, wet pink swollen lips, mussed hair, flushed faces, two pairs of eyes that were stunning in completely different ways.

He realized Blaine was speaking to him, and shook his head to try and clear it. "What?" he blurted.  
Blaine smiled. "Do you want to join us?" he repeated.

Rory's mouth fell open. "Well, beat the lord Jesus," he said under his breath.

"What?" Kurt said dumbly as Blaine suppressed a giggle.

Rory looked down, blushing. "It's just something we say in Ireland… just means that you've caught me in the long grass and I dunno what to say."

"I don't know that the definition helped, but…" Kurt trailed off, smiling and shrugging.

"You're adorable," Blaine finished quietly, an affectionate grin on his face. "Well, Rory? Do you want to do more than just watch?"

"We just want to…take care of you," Kurt whispered huskily.

Rory could only nod—he'd never dreamed that Kurt's idea of taking care of him would have included something as amazing as this. They sat up and made a space for him between them on the couch.

"Come on," they whispered. Rory practically leapt to his feet and settled himself awkwardly between them.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Kurt asked Rory softly, cupping his cheek and turning his head.  
"S-sort of," Rory stuttered. "Noreen Murphy when I was only 6, but I don't think that really counts."

Kurt just smiled. "Can I kiss you?" He didn't wait for Rory's answer to begin moving in a little closer.

"Y-yeah," Rory stuttered, forgetting to breathe as Kurt's face drew nearer, Kurt's eyelashes fluttering as he closed his eyes.

Kurt closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Rory's. _Sweet holy mother_—this was just two lips touching, but it felt like his body was on fire, like there was some magic phoneline between his lips and his cock and _fuck _it felt amazing. He heard moaning and realized with mortification that it was him, that his hands were clutched around Kurt's shoulder and his cock was harder than it had ever been. He pulled away and looked down, cheeks flaming. His forehead pressed against Kurt's, and he felt hands far too thick to be Kurt's on his shoulders, rubbing softly.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Rory breathed. "I just. _Wow_, ya know?"

"Kissing Kurt will do that to a guy," Blaine said understandingly, a laugh in his voice.

"But kissing Blaine is better, I'd imagine. Want to find out for yourself?" Kurt asked, cupping Rory's face softly and pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving out of the way so that Blaine could take his place.  
Blaine's kiss was deeper, wetter, less innocent than Kurt's had been and this time Rory didn't care that he was kissing back and groaning and half in Blaine's lap by the time it was over.

"Told you," Kurt said smugly.

"No, not better, just different."

Kurt smiled prettily. "Why I'm flattered, Mr. Flanagan. Perhaps I should show you my appreciation."

Rory nodded quickly. "Yeah, yes, _please," _he babbled.

Blaine chuckled quietly, and pushed Rory off his lap. "Kurt's very _very _good at, ah, showing his appreciation. But it'll be easier if…"

Rory jumped as he felt Blaine's hands on his waist. "Can I…unzip your pants?"

"Uh-huh," Rory answered, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as Kurt slid to his knees in front of him.

Blaine gently undid Rory's zip and tugged at his jeans until they were pooled around his ankles, his underwear following shortly after. Kurt's slim hand rested on his thigh and when Rory looked down, he forgot to breathe. He always knew that Kurt's eyes were really, really blue but they'd never looked more striking than when Kurt was between his legs, looking up at him, his hand sliding up Rory's thigh and get closer and closer to his hard, aching cock. Rory let out a soft hiss as Kurt's hand, smooth and sure wrapped around him and began moving over him in long, slow strokes.

"Oh _god," _he breathed, his head falling back against the couch and his hips bucked up for more.

"Good?" Kurt asked, his voice rich and smug as he tugged gently on Rory's cock.

He had to be joking—of _course _this was good. Who in the hell wouldn't love this?

Blaine and Kurt were laughing, and the hand on his cock stilled a moment. He must have spoken out loud.

"Yes, Rory, you did," Kurt answered for him. "But it was very cute."

Rory found it odd that he could blush when he had one boy's hand on his cock and another boy pressing soft kisses to his neck. He closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him, whimpering softly as Kurt squeezed over the head of his cock on an upward stroke. In some magic moment of synchronicity, Blaine kissed him as Kurt engulfed the head of his cock in his mouth. He moaned into Blaine's mouth and couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Kurt's hot, wet mouth. It was embarrassing, but, he was going to come any minute now. He whined desperately into Blaine's urgent kisses, trying to tell him that, but then Kurt licked a long slow stripe from his balls to the head of his cock and everything was lost in the blissful haze of orgasm as Rory came.

When he came back to himself, he meant to apologize for coming without saying something—even he knew you were supposed to warn someone before coming when their mouth was on your penis, but what he saw in front of him sucked the apology out of him. Blaine was swiping his thumb over the come on Kurt's face and licking it off of his fingers.

They looked up at him and Rory's cock gave a painful twitch of too-soon arousal. Kurt's cheeks had a few splashes of come painted over them, and Blaine's eyes were dark with lust.

"You're delicious, Rory." Blaine's voice was dark and smooth, and it sent shivers down Rory's spine. He blushed, unsure of what to say. Even if he had known what to say, the sight of Blaine licking his come off of Kurt's face and them kissing after would have been enough to make him forget.

He blushed. "T-thanks," he stuttered. "What about...?" He gestured at Kurt and Blaine, both of whom were very obviously hard. Those skinny jeans didn't hide a damned thing.

Kurt grinned. "We'll be alright. That is, unless, you want to help?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "I dunno what to do, but...yeah."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll show you everything you need to know." Blaine beckoned him over with a finger, and Rory followed, drawn like a magnet. "Help me get Kurt's clothes off-it's always a chore. An extra pair of hands is always welcome." Blaine grinned saucily, ignoring Kurt's rolled eyes.  
Rory's hands joined Blaine's on Kurt's body, shaking and tentative as he helped Blaine undress his boyfriend. A small sound rumbled out of Rory's chest as he took in Kurt's body, all pale skin and long, lithe limbs.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Blaine murmured, pushing Kurt down on the carpet and straddling his thighs.  
Rory nodded, biting his lip unsurely as he tried to figure out where he fit into this scenario.

"Get in front of me-i'll show you just what Kurt likes. You think he's pretty now? Just wait till he comes." Blaine's voice was thick with promise, and Rory scrambled to comply, awkwardly settling himself in front of Blaine, looking down at Kurt.

"God you two look nice together," Kurt breathed as Blaine slide his arms around Rory's waist and nuzzled at the back of his neck.

Rory whimpered as Blaine's hands roamed up over his nipples, thumbs padding roughly over them as his lips sucked at the top of his back.

"Hey!" Kurt whined, "Stop that and touch me!"

Rory popped open eyes he hadn't realized had slid shut, blushing heavily. "S-sorry..." he stuttered.

Kurt looked over his shoulder. "Totally not your fault. Someone back there has wandering hands."

"Yeah," Blaine answered, his breath ghosting over Rory's neck, "But you like my wandering hands."

"I like them more when they're on me," Kurt shot back.

Blaine leaned forward, forcing Rory's body a little closer down. "Okay, Rory, now, start slow. Run your hands down over his chest, touch his nipples like I did to you just a second ago."

Rory took in a shaky breath and reached his hands out and laid them gently on Kurt's chest, stroking and exploring. "Is that...okay?"

"Mhm," Kurt moaned, "but...harder. And lower." His eyes snapped open, locking onto Rory's. "I want more."

A hot shiver worked its way up Rory's spine as Blaine's cock pressed against his back. "He likes it when you scratch down over his stomach," Blaine murmured.

Tentatively, Rory dug his nails into Kurt's skin and dragged them down to his hipbones, breath hitching as Kurt moaned and his back arched. Apparently Kurt liked to be scratched a _lot. _ Rory was pulled out of his fascination with Kurt's reaction when he felt Blaine's hands sliding down his arms.

"Come on, let's put this poor guy out of his misery," Blaine whispered, grabbing one of Rory's hands and wrapping it around Kurt's cock. Rory let Blaine show him how to make Kurt lose control, and soon, Rory was doing it all on his own.

"Good job," Blaine praised, pressing a wet kiss to Rory's shoulder. "Keep it up-I'll be back in a second okay?"

Rory nodded, barely sparing Blaine a second glance as his body moved away and Rory went back to focusing on Kurt, who was starting to breathe heavily as Rory worked him over. Their eyes met and Rory smiled shyly.

"Come here," Kurt demanded. "Kiss me."

Rory bent down, his hand slowing as he pressed his lips gently to Kurt's. Kurt bucked up into his now loose grip. "Don't stop," he pleaded.

Rory surged forward, pressing his lips against Kurt's harder as he tightened his fist around his cock. He smiled a little when Kurt gasped against his mouth, but he forgot to feel smug when he felt Blaine's lips against his neck.

"Did you guys miss me?"

A little giggle bubbled out of Kurt. "Shut up, Blaine. Stop cracking jokes and make yourself usef-_oh fuck, fuck FUCK!" _

Rory was a little startled when he felt Blaine's hands just under his, kneading Kurt's balls.

"Keep going, don't stop now-you've almost got him there," Blaine instructed.

Rory's hand was getting a little tired, but he wouldn't stop this for anything-Kurt was so _needy, _and he made the most delicious little sounds. A dark pink flush colored his skin, and he kept biting at his bottom lip as Rory and Blaine's hands moved over him.

Rory felt Kurt's body tensing up beneath his, then Blaine was pushing him down forcefully. "Kiss him," he urged. Rory crashed his lips against Kurt's, catching Kurt's whimper in his mouth as he spilled over their hands. Remembering what Blaine said about how Kurt looked when he came, Rory pulled away and watched as Kurt shook through the rest of his orgasm, his face twisted with ecstasy-it seemed so much more intense than what he experienced.

"Wow...that was..._amazing, " _Rory said, awed.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Blaine murmmured, stroking a hand down Kurt's thigh.

"Mhm," Rory agreed. "What about you?"

Kurt sat up, much recovered. "Oh, i think i know how we can show Blaine our appreciation. Blaine, stand up, Rory, on your knees, next to me." Kurt also knelt. "Do you want to help me give him a blowjob?"  
Rory nodded quickly. Kurt could ask him to do almost anything right now.

"So eager," Kurt replied approvingly, flashing a grin up at Blaine, who met his eyes and returned it. "Alright, Rory, you can do whatever you like-"

"Except for bite!" Blaine interrupted. Rory laughed while Kurt pinched his thigh, earning a yelp from his boyfriend.

"But yes," Kurt agreed once he felt Blaine had been properly chastised. "Biting would not be good. Just explore with your mouth-pretend like...like Blaine is-"

"Don't you _dare _say ice cream cone!" Blaine giggled from above.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Cliche though it may be, it's not the worst advice to give to a first timer!"

"_Fine," _Blaine agreed. "L-l-l-l-lick me like a lollipop," he sang cheerfully, grinning wickedly down at them.  
Kurt groaned and buried his face in his hands while Rory laughed. The only thing American he really had known much of anything about prior to arriving at McKinley was all the chart topping music.

"I am so ashamed of you right now, Blaine," Kurt scolded, although he was grinning ear to ear. "Looks like we need to find a way to shut that ridiculous mouth of yours up. Rory?"

Rory nodded. "Right." He awkwardly leaned in and licked a stripe up Blaine's cock. He flicked his eyes up to Blaine's face, watching for approval as he licked down then up again on the other side.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's good, but...oh..._more, _please."

Rory shot a helpless glance over at Kurt.

"Grip him by the base and take the tip into your mouth."

Rory did as Kurt instructed, glad he had a nice firm hand around Blaine's cock when Blaine's hips started to rock shallowly as Rory sucked softly at the tip of him.

"Shit, _fuck, _ohmygod..." Blaine moaned as Kurt crawled behind him and tipped his head back so that he could lap softly at his boyfriend's balls while Rory experimented with depth and pressure, exploring Blaine with his mouth.

"I'm, fuck, i'm not gonna last!" Blaine all but shouted as the two boys below him worked his body over with their soft lips.

Kurt pulled away, causing Blaine to moan pitifully. "He's going to come soon-I can feel it. If you don't want him to come in your mouth, you better pull off and finish him with your hand."

Rory didn't stop.

Blaine tugged at his hair. "Rory, _Rory, _Kurt's right, if you-_oh FUCK!" _Blaine cried out as Rory grabbed at his hips and resisted all of Blaine's attempts to pull him off. He looked up, blue eyes meeting hazel, and Blaine whimpered.

"God, you look so good doing that, so fucking good..."

Kurt liked scratching—apparently Blaine loved eye contact, so Rory kept his eyes trained upward as he continued sucking, trying to get as much of Blaine in his mouth as he could. Blaine's hands were everywhere, Kurt's shoulders, Rory's hands and finally Rory's hair as he cried out and a hot rush of salty bitter fluid filled Rory's mouth. He froze for a moment, surprised, then swallowed it down. It wasn't so bad, really. The sounds that Blaine was making changed, and Rory pulled off, swiping his tongue over his lips as Blaine shuddered.

"That was amazing," Blaine said dreamily, collapsing on the couch.

"Mhm," Kurt agreed from where he was sorting out what clothes belonged to whom. Soon, they were all dressed, and restarted the movie from where they last remembered it being.

Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up together, sitting side by side with Rory's head in Kurt's lap and part of his chest in Blaine's. Their hands petted gently over his still flushed skin, and they smiled at each other warmly. Kurt went back to being annoyed with Blaine for quoting the whole movie, while Blaine ignored Kurt and ramped up his hilarious but obnoxious commentary. Rory, however, was still caught up in what had just happened to him.

_Well, fair balls to you Flannagan_. _Only a month in America and you've finally gotten laid._ Maybe he'd have to find a way to stay for his sophomore year too. Kurt would be gone, but Blaine would still be here, and he might be lonely. Rory would only be too glad to keep him company and help him welcome Kurt home for the holidays next year.


End file.
